Agents?
by EmaRose.Lee
Summary: After the death of their mother, Jocelyn, Clary and Jon must work with a team of agents from the Clave to save themselves. but what the Lightwood's don't know wont hurt them... Right? {reposting after editing}
1. Chapter 1

"Jon come on, I have class and those agents are coming today!" I yell as I walk down the hall to the kitchen in out large penthouse apartment. A few weeks ago a man named Hodge Starkweather, leader of the Circle, murdered our mother; Jocelyn. So the Clave, a secret organization meant to protect people, decided we needed babysitters, hence the agents. Apparently it's going to be 3 of them, one for me, one for Jon and one to take care of the apartment and all of the tech stuff.

"I don't see why we need babysitters. Can't we just tell them that we can protect ourselves." Jon said as he took a sip of his coffee before pulling himself up onto the counter, his legs swinging to attempt to kick me. My hand pulls back before connecting with his leg, slapping his thigh.

"NO JONATHAN. They know us as Clary and Jon Fairchild. No one knows of our relationship with Valentine. Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern do not make appearances unless our lives are at serious risk. Right now we are normal college kids who had a mother who pissed off the wrong people. Not trained assassins, agents, or spies. We aren't against these people. We work for the same side as them. This pair up wasn't just for our protection. We were paired with them because they need their backs watched as well. I spoke with Mama Maryse about this last week. They are in just as much danger as we are. So chill. We watch their backs while their to busy watching ours. Maryse doesn't want them knowing their lives are in danger just as much as ours." I reprimanded him as i poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Fine fine. I'll keep my mouth shut." That's when the doorbell rings. "Looks like the babysitters are here."

"Remember, we are Fairchild children, not Morgenstern's. We don't speak of it unless we know they can't hear us or see us." I walked to the front door and pulled it open. "Hi! I'm Clary! Please come in." I say probably sounding far too enthusiastic as I smiled. Moving to allow the two black haired teens as well as the golden boy to come inside. "As I said, I'm Clary, and that's Jon. We are very grateful for your help!" I try sounding actually grateful. "You must be Izzy." I looked at the girl, "which makes you Alec. The bio brother." I look at Alec, who seemed confused by what i meant when i said 'bio brother' then over to the golden boy, "And that makes you Jace, brother in every way besides blood." I smile innocently.

"Correct, they told you about us in that much detail?" Alec asked, clearly confused about how I knew so much about them before even meeting.

"Sorry! Yes, I spoke with Maryse, she wanted to be sure I was okay with being outnumbered, ya know? Two girls compared to three guys and all. I've had a bad past with the male population." I blush as I look over at Jon. I make my way back to the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Make yourselves at home. And Izzy, feel free to do all your techy stuff!"

"Sorry my baby sister here can be a bit over the top." Jon laughed lightly, trying to excuse my 'know all attitude' "as she said I'm Jon. And from what I've been told Alec is shadowing me while Jace here gets stuck with Clare Bear." He smiled shyly at the three agents as they came over and sat at the table with us. "I promise she's not always like this, it's just the coffee." He laughed again. Then there was another knock at the door. I jump up and run back to the door and pull it open, I squeal and hug the man at the door. "Must be Simon." I could hear Jon tell the others, Simon is basically our Izzy, he does all the tech stuff for our missions.

"Hello love." Simon chuckled as he hugged me back. I pull away and grab his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "Oh, who are these, odd looking people? Clare? Jon?" Simon asked as he seemed to be staring at Isabelle. Jace answered for us.

"Cousins just coming to visit for a while." His face never deterring from his 'resting bitch face' as I like to call it.

"Jace, shut up. Si these are the agents the Clave sent. Jace is my 'guard', while Alec is Jon's and Izzy is the behind the scenes tech gal." The three agents all looked at me like I was fucking crazy for telling him. "Si is safe, he already knew you were coming so why keep it from him?"

"Because he could want to kill you?" Izzy spoke for the first time.

"Simon wouldn't hurt a fly." A statement both true and false, he wouldn't hurt anyone but he was trained just as well as Jon and I, so if he needed to he could kill all three of these dimwits. "And Jace, if your meant to be with me at all times we gotta go! I've got class in like 30 minutes and I don't like to be late." I smile and I grab Jace's hand and pull him up from his seat at the table, Leaving the Lightwood's, Simon and Jon all sort of dumbfounded as they all sat at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy, Jace and Alec have been with us for a week, and so far, things have been pretty quiet. Although Simon has been keeping tabs on everything and I can't help but feel back that those 3 don't know they are targets as well. Hell, they don't even know that Maryse and Robert, their parents, helped found the Circle. Although, they don't even know Jon and I's real identities.

But it's now mid-morning, and my classes start soon since Wednesdays are my busiest days. Jon, Simon and I hate that we are playing college kids seeing as we've all already gotten our desired degrees, I mean, We all graduated high school at age 14. Then again graduated with Masters by the age of 18, or in Simons case 19 seeing as his was extremely techy as well as needing to do the training for the Clave. But we're back, and working on our doctoral degrees. Which I guess doesn't suck to bad for me since I'm a psychology major and I love being capable of fucking with someone's mind. But I need to go to class in order to graduate so I might as well get up and get ready.

I quickly change into a pair of black yoga pants and a dark green tank top, with a pair of black sneakers before pulling my hair into a messy bun. I decide against make up before making my way to the kitchen, where Jace usually meets me before class. Instead I'm greeted by Isabelle. "Oh hey? Izzy. Um isn't Jace supposed to be my 'bodyguard'?" I laugh awkwardly as I look at her.

"Yes. But, he had a debriefing with the Clave this morning. So, I'm taking over for the day." She smiled brightly, and my phone goes off, I check and see I have a message from Simon, there's a stranger in the lobby of our building. He says to be careful. Great.

"You ready to go then? My class is in like an hour and I so want coffee first." I smiled back, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the elevator so we can make our way down to the lobby. Once the doors open to the lobby I look around and quickly spot the 'intruder' but Izzy doesn't seem to notice. So, I quickly dragged her outside, talking loudly as I do so. "So! Wanna do Starbucks? Or Java Jones? Both are AMAZING!" I try sounding as much like a typical college student as possible. Although compared to Izzy's current 'work not play' look to her it's not hard to guess she's the agent and not me.

We make it about a block away from my building before I see the man start to follow us. "Um I guess we can just get Java Jones since it's on the way." God how is it that she so oblivious to the fact that we're being followed. I glance back and realize I recognize the man following us, he goes by the name of Emil Pangborn, one of the men who assisted in murdering my mother.

"Izzy," I whisper only loud enough for her to hear. "Listen very carefully, we are being followed." And I see her eyes widen as she looks over at me.

"You sure?" And all I do is nod. "How do you know it's not just a coincidence?"

"Because he helped kill my mother." And her jaw dropped. She looked as though she was going into shock, as if this information made all her training go out the window. Which I'm not surprised, she is strong but, I'm sure being behind the scenes isn't all that action packed. I quickly grab her hand a pulled her into the alleyway beside us and push her behind a dumpster, and behind me. I watch to see if he followed us down here, and of course he did. "Guess cover is blown." I quickly pull out a mini throwing knife that was hidden in my sports bra and threw it at his neck, And I hit dead on.

He fell to his knees as I ran over to him and finished the job by slitting his throat. I pulled out my phone knowing I needed to call Maryse. She quickly answered knowing I'd only call in case of an emergency. "Maryse I had to blow my cover. I need a clean up at Isabelle and mines location asap. Names Emil Pangborn, Active Circle member up until all of 2 minutes ago."

"Got it agent Morgenstern, debrief the girl, make sure your cover doesn't get blown any further until needed."

"Of course Maryse." I hang up the phone and look at Isabelle is is clearly still in shock. "Well I guess I should answer your questions as well as make sure you know that you can't tell anyone, including your brothers." She nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" She practically whispered, causing me to laugh cause she knows who I am both as a person and as an agent but she doesn't know they are one in the same.

"Agent Clarissa Morgenstern, active Clave member for the past 10 years."

"And my mother knows this information."

"Yes. We are your case, as you three are ours. Maryse knew Jace wouldn't take kindly to knowing he needed protecting so he doesn't know. She would have told you and Alec but it made it easier to make it more believable if none of you knew. I kinda need to call-" my phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil," I answer the phone "Jonny are you okay?"

"Clare we have a problem. Anson Pangborn came after me and Alec, I had to blow my cover."

"Damn it Jonathan. That means both the Lightwood know. Emil came after Isabelle and I. We need to do everything in our power to keep this from Jace. All of us know he would do anything to protect Izzy and Alec and we cannot let him go get himself killed." I said with a soft sigh

"At least I don't feel bad for blowing my cover now since you did too. And I just got off the phone with Maryse, I haven't explained anything to Alec yet he's kinda in shock."

"meet us at Java Jones and we can explain everything the best we can together…" I hang up and hold my hand out to Izzy. "To Java Jones we go."

"So Alec knows now?" I nod and she smiles lightly. "You're right about Jace though. He can't know. The Circle killed his parents… he won't stop if he knows me and Alec are also targets. Wait. Why are we targets?"

"I'll explain at Java Jones." was all I managed to say, hating that we'd have to bust their bubbles about their parents perfect image...


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy and I walk into Java Jones and up to the counter, ordering coffee while we waited for the two boys to join us. Once our names are called we grab our mugs and made our way to a table in the back corner and waited. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before the boys arrived, they went and got themselves coffee before joining us. We all kinda stare at one another before I finally break the silence. "What do you know so far Alec…"

"Jon hasn't told me anything, all I know is that he knows my mother, and I only got that information because he called her after he killed that guy." Alec mumbled.

"That guy was Anson Pangborn. His brother Emil Pangborn is the one who came after Izzy and I. They were both active Circle members up until their deaths. And to be honest, I'm not sure who their targets were…" I said as I looked between Alec and Isabelle.

Alec clearly looked confused. "Their targets were you, we know that. That's why we were assigned to you two."

"Alec…" Izzy spoke up. "Apparently we are targets as well, which is why we were assigned to be the protection detail for them. We were meant to watch each other's backs…"

"How are they supposed to watch our backs, we're the agents here. Not them." Alec now seems kinda annoyed but Jon just laughed beside him.

"Alec we weren't allowed to tell you… but since we blew our cover it's time you know. My name isn't Clary Fairchild. I'm Agent Clarissa Morgenstern, active Clave member, and have been for the past 10 years." And his jaw dropped.

"Clarissa Morgenstern? Like the Morgenstern siblings aka the best team the Clave has Clarissa Morgenstern?" And I nod, unable to stop the prideful smile that painted my lips.

"And my brother here, Jonathan Morgenstern." I said gesturing to Jon. "We were assigned to protect you while you were assigned to protect us. But there's more. The Circle is after all of-, um, Jon what do they call us now a days?"

"The children of the Circle, if I recall correctly." Jon said to complete my thought.

"Yes! So they are after all of 'The children of the Circle' which includes the Lightwoods, Herondales and Morgensterns."

"But the Lightwoods weren't apart of the Circle…and why would Jace be in danger, he's a Wayland." Alec is still confused but I see out of the corner of my eye, Izzy's face as she comes to realize what information they don't know yet.

"Alec, Izzy. Robert and Maryse were some of the founding members of the Circle, alongside our parents, Valentine and Jocelyn. As well as Celine and Stephen Herondale, Lucian Greymark, Hodge Starkweather, and Micheal Wayland." I look at Alec's shocked face as I tell him the truth of his family. "Everyone on that list is either dead or we're lucky enough to escape, well besides Hodge who is now the leader, taking over for my father, Valentine, after his death…"

"This can't be true… wait even if this is true why did you two get to know we were agents but we didn't get to know that you were?"

"One word, Jace." Izzy spoke up and I laughed.

"Yes, Jace. If he knew, he'd get reckless seeing as you two are in danger. Maryse wants 'The children of the Circle' to stay as far away from the case as possible seeing as Hodge already killed our mother, and Jace's parents. We don't need Jace going off to play hero only to get himself killed. They are going to call us all in once the location of the Circle's base is discovered. But until then they just want us to stay alive. So until cover gets blown in front of Jace, Maryse wants him to stay in the dark."

"do you realize how hard it's gonna be to keep this from Jace?" Alec clearly doesn't want to lie to Jace.

"This is why we had to keep you all in the dark for as long as possible. Maryse knew it would be hard for you two. But we need you to in order to keep Jace alive. Oh, and Simon, who you met the first day, that's our version of Isabelle, he's our nerd." I laugh "speaking of, one sec." I get up and walk towards the door and call Simon.

"Hey Clary what's up?"

"Si, meet me at Java Jones please. Cover was blown." He sighed before responding.

"One week Clare, they've been here one week and you already fucked up?" I laugh at his response before hanging up and walking back to the table.

"Simon is gonna join us soon, I figured he might as well be here too." I see Izzy's face light up, someone's gotta crush! Awe!


	4. Chapter 4

About 20 minutes after I called Simon, him and Magnus, our teams weapon specialist and stylist, walked in, grabbing coffees of their own before joining us.

"Biscuit!" Mags yelled at me when he sees me. I'm quick to jump up and hug him, wrapping my legs around his waist, laughing. I hadn't expected to see him, him and Simon must have been hanging out when i had called.

"It's so good to see you, my amazing wannabe lover!" I kiss his cheek and smile brightly as I wiggle my way down him and back to the floor.

"You too biscuit!" Magnus looked around the table. "Jonathan, good to see you as well. And I'm assuming this is the Lightwood siblings." He smirked lightly as he looked at Alec, "why hello there blue eyes."

"Magnus your gay is showing." Jon spoke up and I laughed.

"Jonny, His gay is always showing. Have you not seen the glitter? Or most of my tools for our jobs." I look at Alec and Izzy, "Guys this is Agent Bane, or Magnus, Mags if your close enough. And you both have already met Agent Lewis at least once." I notice now that Alec is as red as a tomato as Magnus is still watching him intently.

I lean over to Izzy and whisper "I so ship it." And Izzy giggle loudly before whispering back.

"Malec will sail! We will be sure of it!" And now it's my turn to giggle.

"So will Sizzy." My giggle turns to a loud laugh as her face turns the same shade of red as Alec's is. Only I knew of her 'thing' for Simon, and as soon as she finds out how equal they are in skill she might even like him more. But the evil smirk on her face makes me regret saying it.

"If that ship is to sail then so is Clace." She says in not so whisper. My face pales as everyone else looks at me.

"What the fuck is Clace." Jon asks. And Magnus smirks, I now also regret mentioning Jace to him.

"Rude. And nothing Jon." I sigh. "So, Magnus was right this is Agent Lightwood one and two. Simon is our team's Izzy, he's our tech guy. And Magnus is our Shared Tool Specialist and Stylist. We share him with another team, which is why it's weird that you don't recognize Magnus, he works for William Herondale, Jem Carstair and Tessa Grey." Alec's face lights up as he looks at me, I can tell it's from confusion. "Wait. Did you not know there was another Herondale?" Alec still looks confused. "Wait. Earlier you asked how Jace was involved... Holy Fuck. Jace doesn't know he's a Herondale?!"

"But he isn't he's a Herondale. Michael Wayland was his father." Alec said firmly.

"No... Stephen and Celine Herondale are his parents.. Michael was his godfather... I can't believe no one ever told Jace. Holy Shit. Okay we can talk about this later. For now, back to introductions. Alec you and Jon we're paired due to your skill levels while Izzy and Simon were technically paired but due to the lack of Izzy leaving the condo it hasn't been needed much, but from this point on, you two will need to be together more often. Same with Jace and I, our skills match, almost identically, which is strange cause there aren't many as, I guess, skilled as we are. While you four will have it easier now that you know the true mission, I still have to play dumb, well, we all need to play dumb around Jace, but when he isn't around Izzy, Simon y'all can nerd out and I honestly don't know what you and Jon will do Alec, but have fun. Jon, we need to stick to only speaking in English as we have been, and Alec, Izzy, do you two know Italian?" They nod, "Does Jace?" They nod again. "Okay, then, tell Jace that if you need to discuss case stuff that we 'aren't meant to know' to do it in Italian, say we don't know the language. That way we can keep up to date with what you guys know without him knowing we know. Also, Simon, it's time to get 'kicked out' and move in with us, that way Izzy can have her protection detail." Just then, my phone beeps and I read the message, groaning as i read the message from Maryse.

"Clare what is it?" Jon asks me.

"It's Mama Lightwood. Looks like Jace and I are going on a 'Clace' road trip... she's giving me more details tomorrow."

"once again, what is Clace?" Simon now asks. This causes Magnus, Izzy and I to bust out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

We all make it back to the condo around 3 pm. Quickly Alec and Magnus disappear into Alec's room, while Izzy and Simon go to hers, and Jon makes his way to the training room we have in the Condo. We told everyone it was added in when we found out of the agents arrival. So, I decide to plop my happy go lucky ass right down on the sofa, with some American Dad playing in the background while I draw for a bit, before I make dinner for everyone.

-Time Jump-

It's about 6:30 pm when my phone rings, once I see it's Maryse I quickly answer. "hello Maryse, I was expecting your call tomorrow, is this about the mission?"

"Not today Clarissa, I will call again tomorrow with those details, but for today I just wanted to give you all the heads up, Jace just left and should be heading back to the condo. So if you are out of character, you need to stop."

"Sounds good Maryse, thank you for the heads up."

"Not a problem Clarissa, I will call you tomorrow with the trip details, all I know as of now is that you and Jace are going to Los Angeles. So be prepared, goodbye Clarissa."

"Bye!" I hang up before screaming "GUYS! Meeting in the Living Room now!" Moments later everyone is now in the Living Room. "Okay, so Maryse just called, and Jace just left HQ. So, Mags, I love you but you gotta scram. Same for you Si, he knows you are a friend so if you and Izzy we're doing something tech wise, you can stick around for maybe an hour longer. But the rest of us need to go back to character asap. I'm gonna cook dinner. And everyone else is going to go back to thinking of Jon and I as Fairchild children with no knowledge of the Clave." Everyone nodded and split up, and I start dinner.

-Time Jump-

By the time Jace actually gets home it's now 8:30 pm and dinner is long over. Homework is all finished, and I had already texted Simon saying that he would need to be ready to move in tomorrow. The first thing I notice when Jace arrives home does not make me happy. "Jace why are you drunk on the job?"

"Because I-I wanted a- a night off from babysittin' you." He stumbled towards his room, and I had to run to catch him as he started falling forward.

"let me help you." I say as I wrap my arm around his waist and place his around my shoulder. We slowly walk towards his bedroom. I realize the alcohol must have shrunk his ego a bit, normally he'd never accept help from anyone, let alone me. I push his bedroom door open and once I finally got him inside his room, he was quick to begin stripping off his shirt and pants while I was attempting to pull his covers down so he could get in bed. When I finally looked back and realized, he was now completely naked, my jaw dropped. He laid himself down in bed and I struggled to keep my eyes on his face. I threw his covers over his body before rushing out of his room, not slowing down until I was safely in my own bedroom.

-Time Jump-

My phone ringing wakes me up the next morning, I see that it's about 10 am and I had been hoping to sleep in as long as possible to avoid Jace, but it's Maryse calling and I can't ignore her, not when it's about a mission. "Hello?"

"Clarissa, we must be quick since Jace is home. You're needed in LA in 6 days, Jace is to go with you. And you shall drive to avoid any sort of airplane disaster that The Circle could possibly come up with. Tell Jace you have a fear of flying. You will be looking into a lead of an ex circle member who got out about the same time as your mother and Jace's parents, Celine and Stephan Herondale. His name back then was Lucian Graymark, now going by the name of Luke Garroway. He was close with your parents Clarissa. As well as Jaces. He owns a bookstore, tell Jace that he has something of your mothers and asked you to come pick it up. Do you understand your Mission?"

"Yes, ma'am I do. We will leave tomorrow. I will inform him as soon as we end this call."

"Good, when you return though, please schedule a day with Isabelle so you can come see me without Jace finding out. I would like a face to face meeting with my favorite 'niece' and my daughter." Maryse has always thought of me as her niece due to her close relationship with my parents when they were still alive, and it makes me so happy to think I still have a family.

"Sounds good Mama Lightwood."

"Please be safe Clary... please. See you soon sweetie."

"see you soon." I hang up and start looking for Jace, only to find him in the training room. "Jace you need to pack a bag, we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"why? Where are we going and why am I just now finding out about it? And How long are we going to be gone?"

"the drive will probably be about 4 days, then we will be there for probably a week or so, then the drive home. We are going to Los Angeles, California. So less than 2 weeks hopefully." I smile sweetly knowing I ignored one of his questions, also knowing he won't be happy. He sighed before speaking.

"What time are we leaving..."

"Umm, does 9am work for you? I need to meet with my uncle Luke in 6 days so I don't wanna waste time, I wanna see some of the city while we are there!"

"Sound Great." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Great..." I turn and walk back to my room to pack. "This is gonna end horribly..." I mumble as I walk into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace and I have been on the road for about 3 hours now, and have finally decided to stop for food and switch drivers for a little while. We find a Denny's and get food before hitting the road again, now my turn to drive.

-Time Jump-

I've been driving now for 7 hours, only stopping 3 or 4 times for gas, snacks, cash for tolls, or a bathroom. Everything has been fine, although Jace should be fired. What kind of agent lets someone drug them. Though it has been nice with him asleep, it means I can listen to my music and sing as loud as I want without waking him, mainly cause I put some roofies in his coffee back at Denny's... my bad. Not really though. He's been sleeping for the past 6 hours, and we have about 30 more left of driving hours.

Jace starts to wake up and I smile, "good your up. We can finally stop for dinner and switch drivers now!"

"How long was I out?" I laughed lightly.

"Only about 6 hours, it's a little after 7:30 now. I'd like to eat and sleep a bit so if you don't mind." I said as I pulled into a diner parking lot.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep, it could have gotten you killed." I laugh again.

"Not likely, and we're fine, clearly." He sighed probably thinking of how foolish and naive I am to think I didn't need him awake.

"So food, the I drive for 2 maybe 3 more hours before we stop for the night and then get back to driving at like 9 am?" I nod.

"Sounds good to me!"

-Time Jump-

Day 1 we drove for 13 hours day 2 we drove for only 10 hours, day 3 we drove for another 13, leaving day 4 with only 4 hours so we could explore some for the next few days and be well rested for our "meeting" with "uncle Luke" aka Lucian, the ex circle member.

-Time Jump-

Jace and I are now walking to the bookstore, I walk in first and see my target before he sees me. "Uncle Luke!" I run over and hug the confused looking man, whispering in his ear. "Hello Lucian." I hear him lightly gasp and try to pull away. "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, Jocelyn and Valentine are dead. I'm their daughter play along or Amatis will pay the price." And I feel him nod. "Call me Clary." I say before pulling away.

"Oh Clary! It's so good to see you! I'm so sorry about your mother. Come! Let's talk in my office." I smile at the fact that he is a good actor.

"Jace please watch the door for us, I'll try to be quick." Me and Lucian disappear into the office before he can reply, I quickly close the door and lock it. "Lucian my name is Clarissa, or Agent Morgenstern. That was Jace Herondale. Stephan's Son." I saw his face pale. "the last of Stephans kids mind you. And I'm assuming William and Cecily don't know of him, which I'm guessing is why he goes by Wayland. His god fathers name. So that Will wouldn't realize his relationship to Jace. Mind you I'm just now coming to realize all of this after getting a message from Maryse of who exactly William and Cecily's father was. Never realizing that one of my closest friends was my current partners older half-brother. Now for the reason I'm here. All of the children of the circle are being hunted. Morgensterns, Herondales, and Lightwood Kids. But since Stephen never knew of his other 2 kids, neither does the circle. All of the parents, minus Maryse have already been murdered. All having been murdered by Hodge Starkweather, the new leader of the circle. The Clave asks for your help. In return we will use this information to make sure the circle dies. And your niece and nephew will be safe. And we wouldn't want Jace finding out he has siblings, half or not, just yet at least. Or having Will realize he has a brother out there, who is in the same line of work as him."

"I will help however I can. I know they have bases in all of the major cities across America and even some in other countries. They had ones in New York City, New York, Miami, Florida, Wilmington, Delaware, Detroit, Michigan, Los Angeles, Obviously, also, Seattle, Washington. There were at least 10 others that were significantly smaller so they were able to pick up and move with only a short notice. And mind you, Clarissa, when it comes to the circle, if you do not personally see the body, don't believe they are truly dead... I can't help but think Hodge isn't the ring leader, just an escape goat. And, if I were you I'd get back home as soon as possible. It's not a good idea to split up for too long... smaller groups make for easier targets. And if coming here was your mission and they didn't know where you'd be going... your friends might be in danger..." Our conversation goes on for about an hour before I decide Jace and I need to get home asap, we already go attacked twice on the same day before we left, I can't imagine what would happen if the rest of the team got attacked while the two best ranking agents were out like this.

-Time Jump-

We've been driving for 3 days now, completing a total of 35 out of the 40-hour drive. Now on day 4 we've been driving for about 30 minutes when my phone rings. And I see who it is and my heart stops. Its Maryse Lightwood calling... this cannot be good... "I can't really talk right now ma'am" I say as soon as I answer knowing I have to be secretive about who's calling just in case this isn't an emergency.

"Clarissa..." My blood runs cold when I hear the sadness in her voice. It's the same call I got after my mother died.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who was it?" I ask again. My voice now shaking, Is.. Is Jon dead? Did I lose the only family member I had left? "Mama!" I decide to cut it short to stop Jace from finding out its Maryse, although he will probably figure it out.

"Clarissa, it isn't Jon. No one is dead. But I think Jace will feel better hearing this news from you, rather than me." Jace and I have grown close since the start of the mission, but she doesn't realize how close we got during this trip. We decided to share a bed most nights and even ended up kissing a few times, mainly in a semi drunken haze. But I can see myself staying close to him even after this mission. "Clare.. It's Alec. There was a 'home invasion' as the police are classifying it. A few circle members broke in late last night.. Alec was shot protecting Isabelle. I need you to break the news to Jace, and make sure he gets to the hospital in one piece. Please, I can't have another son in the hospital."

"I understand we will be back in about 4 hours. Text me where he is." I hang up after hearing her agree to the text. "Jace pull over." He looks at me with sad eyes, I'm sure by the sound of my voice he can tell something bad happened, he just doesn't know who's been injured. He pulls over and I quickly get out of the car and walk around, opening his door and hugging him tightly. "Jace.." He hums to tell me he's listening. "It's Alec..." And I feel him tense up.

"What.. What Happened..." I hear him whisper.

"The Group that's after us broke into the condo... he was shot protecting Isabelle... they did kill the guys though. And Alec is alive. He's just in the hospital and he's expecting us back so we need to go. I'm gonna drive and your gonna mentally prepare yourself, we don't need another one of our 'guards' in the hospital right now. But we need to go, like now, the longer we are away from the rest of the group the more chance we have of another attack." He nods and gets out of the car and walks around. Once we are in the car and driving again he speaks up again.

"why did they call you and not me?" He looks over at me and all I can think is 'Oh Shit.'

"Maryse... She thought I'd be better to have me tell you than her, and she didn't wanna risk calling you if you were driving, she wanted us to arrive safely. Not be in a car accident. And your job is kinda to keep my alive." He nods. "let's get back to our friends and family.." He looks out the window, and I can tell he's broken and blaming himself.

-Jace's POV-

Alec... This is all my fault. I was off playing house in Los Angeles with Clary when I should have been back with the rest of the team... my team needed me but I was too busy falling for a girl I can't have due to work. I let a girl distract me.. This is the fastest acting karma I have ever experienced... Alec could have died and it's all my fault.

-Time Jump/Clary's POV-

When we get to the hospital, Jace of course, broke protocol and left me alone. By the time I turned the engine off he was gone. So I decide to call Mama Lightwood to tell her we finally made it. "Clarissa?"

"yeah Mama, It's me.. I just wanted to let you know we made it to the hospital, Jace ran in without me though, but all is well otherwise, well so far. For all I know Jace is inside wreaking havoc on the place." I say with a soft sigh as my eyes roll.

"good, go join my kids and your team. Magnus will be stopping by soon to find out if Alec can continue working or if he needs to be on bedrest, and if that's the case, Magnus will be filling in." She said, most likely hoping seeing Magnus would cheer both Alec and I up.

"Sounds good to me. I will talk to Izzy soon to plan our meet up."

"I look forward to it Agent Morgenstern. Now, go make sure Jace is behaving."

"I'm on it Mama." I hang up the phone and start walking inside and up to the front desk. Once given the room number I make my way there. But, half way down the hallway Alec's room is on I can already hear screaming. I can tell its Jon and Jace, and this won't end well unless I end it before they can.

"If it wasn't for you and your sister we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jace screams.

"Oh, bull shit! You were probably having a great time in LA with MY BABY SISTER!" Jon yells back while Izzy is trying to calm them down.

"Jace calm down! It's not their fault! The gun was pointed at me not Jon!" Then Alec cuts in... only a mumble being able to be heard though since he's still in the room and we are all in the hall.

"Jace Stop." And you can clearly tell he's heavily drugged due to the slur in his words. I look over at the nurses and smile sadly. I pull one of them to the side before speaking.

"Agent Morgenstern." I show her my badge. "my friend here, is a little upset due to his partner being injured, would you mind sedating him just so we can put an end to this before he ends up throwing punches at my partner." The nurse smiles, slightly evilly which creeps me out but if it puts an end to this, I don't care. She grabs a needle full of a sedative and injects it into Jace's neck. Which causes Jon and Izzy to look at the nurse in shock. "As fun as that was guys I wasn't gonna let him continue. And Maryse told me to make sure he behaved."

"I didn't know you were inside yet Clarissa." Jon spoke up. "thank you though." Izzy looked at me, clearly showing sadness.

"Clare, Jace didn't mean it. He's just upset. He doesn't blame you." She came over and hugged me tightly, we were all so distracted we didn't notice the nurse moving Jace into the room with Alec, into the bed beside him.

"It doesn't bother me Izzy. It's over, and I know if it was Jon or Simon in that bed I'd be the same way. But Iz, tomorrow we need to go meet with Mama Lightwood so I can share the intel I got from Lucian. Magnus will be here soon to tell us how long Alec will be out for. And he will be covering for Alec. We need to move as soon as possible. So, Jon and I will run home and pack our stuff, and i'll also pack Jace's. Then when we get back Izzy you and Simon can go pack your things. And Magnus will go pack Alec's. We will be pairing up at the new place. Magnus and Alec, Simon and Izzy, Jace and I, then Jon you will be solo"

"why can you sleep with Izzy? And Simon and Jace share?" Jon looked at me, clearly not happy that Jace and I would be sharing.

"Jon, now is not the time to be a protective big brother, and anyways, Simon and I will need to pull some all nighters to get the place set up. So, Clary and Jace together just makes the most sense." Izzy smirked at Jon knowing he can't argue.

"I'll call Maryse and get a new safe house and I'll text you all the new address as soon as I have it. Oh and make sure the nurses keep Jace sedated for a while. We will be back soon." I wave before grabbing Jon's arm and dragging him behind me. We make it back out to the car and Jon looked over at me.

"So, how was Los Angeles?" he asked, probably trying to pry into my life as usual.

"Good. Jace and I got pretty… close.." I replied, keeping it short since he could take that as he wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two days since Jace and I returned from LA, and yesterday he went MIA. He disappeared while Izzy and I were out "Shopping" for stuff for the new place. I mean we were actually with Maryse but ya know. We expected to have him home when we woke up, but I woke up to an empty bed.. And my roommate was nowhere to be found. It was about 1 pm when I received a text from Maryse, it was an image of Jace in the training room at the institute, what we call the HQ of the Clave in New York City. The message that came with that picture was simple. 'it's time' I sigh as a get up and change into workout clothes before walking out into the living room.

"Mama Lightwood sent me Jace's location. She said it's time. So, I'm gonna go tell him the truth." I walk out of the new house we are staying in escaping before anyone can say anything. But by the looks on their faces when I first mentioned knowing his location, I can only assume it's still just shock. I send Simon a text once I'm safely in my car 'You all might wanna be hidden when Jace returns.'

-Time Jump-

I just pulled up to the institute, quickly getting out and making my way inside and to the training room. I silently watch Jace as he has his back to me, Pummeling a punching bag. I smirk and start clapping before speaking. "Nice form there Agent Wayland." I call him by his fake last name only because he doesn't know the truth. "Well it's as nice as can be expected when it's fueled by anger." I smile sweetly, but by the shock on his face, my innocent act isn't helping any.

"where is your protection detail Clary. Who did you sneak away from to be here?" he asked, his voice thick with self loathing. I can't help but frown as i think about how none of this is his fault but yet he's still blaming himself.

"Hun, my protection detail went MIA two days ago, only to have me wake up to an empty bed and a text message from Maryse saying you were here. I'm not the one who snuck away, you are." I said as I step closer to him, wanting nothing more than to hug him and tell him we were going to be okay. All of us.

"Clare I'm not the one who needs a babysitter, you are." I laugh, and just as I'm about to respond my phone rings. I answer seeing its Izzy.

"Yes Isabelle?" my voice clearly showing how bad her timing was.

"Clarissa Morgenstern! How dare you leave without telling us where he is!" she whined, her voice also full of concern. Now was not the time for this.

"Isabelle, I suggest you not speak to me that way while I'm in the middle of something highly important to the mission. Now if you do not mind Agent Lightwood I would like to continue my conversation with him before this get to far out of hand and we lose control of the situation." I say, my voice monotone as I act far more professional than Jace had ever seen me. After I hang up and look back at Jace, knowing it's now or never. "Agent Wayland, I'm afraid we haven't actually, been properly introduced." I smile shyly knowing he's probably going to be pissed. "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I am your assigned protection detail." And here comes the cocky ass response.

"No way, Alec, Izzy and I are your assigned protection, not the other way around." he said with a soft laugh, clearly in disbelief.

"Isabelle and Alexander already know of my teams involvement in the case. Our cover was blown the day you went in for a debriefing. I noticed Izzy and I were being followed, while she didn't. I had to blow my cover in order to keep her alive, just as Jon had to with Alec. They paired us all together by our skill levels. Izzy and Simon are pretty evenly matched. As are Alec and Jon, though Alec would be better paired with Magnus, but seeing as he isn't a target he doesn't count. Then there's us. The two best agents the Clave has."

"Why am I the last to know, then? And why didn't we know from the beginning? Why was our mission known but yours kept a secret?" Oh god, he's to calm, I can't tell if he's extremely angry, or he had already figured it out on his own and just wants answers..

"Maryse, aka Mama Lightwood as me and Jonathan, Jon's full name, didn't want to risk you going off playing hero until the time was right. And she figured it would be easier to keep it a secret from you if none of you knew. But that was ruined when we had to tell them. We all agreed that telling you was basically sending you off on a suicide mission, that and you, Izzy and Alec didn't know you were children of the circle while Jon and I did."

"But we aren't!" Great- here we go again with bursting bubbles.

"Jace... the founding families of the circle were the Morgensterns, aka me and Jon, the Lightwoods, aka Alec and Izzy, the Herondales" I pause for a moment, remembering he doesn't know he's a Herondale. "Which is one of our other agents, William Herondale, but he was spared the burden because he was kept hidden from the world and the circle doesn't know of his connection to the founding members, Stephan and Celine Herondale. Then there is the Greymarks, mind you that is Uncle Luke we went to LA to see, it was part of the mission. I had never met that man before that day. Though Luke or Lucian's sister, Amatis, was Stephan Herondale's first wife, and the mother of William. There is also the Waylands, aka" I pause again, before taking a deep breath before lying to him, "you. And lastly there is the Starkweather, which bear no children. Hodge Starkweather, the leader of the circle, is trying to kill of all of the founding families children, hoping it will scare the founders into come back. Except for those of us who already have lost our parents, they want to recruit us in their place. They killed off our parents because of their involvement with the Clave. And now the only founder still left is Maryse... after Robert was killed, they attempted to turn Maryse.. By killing Max..." I see his face pale, and fill with Sorrow.

"so, how did my lovely girlfriend manage to keep all of this from me?" His voice sounds as though he's wanting to be playful but you can tell he's just in the mood to change the topic.

"when did we put a label on it?" I smirked and walk closer to him and place my hand on his chest.

"well we've been sharing a bed every night and you'd think you'd know by now, I don't like to share." He smirked back and grabbed my his pulling me against him, kissing me deeply before pulling away to mumble something to me. "Let's train, If we're so evenly matched prove it." he said, taking the news far better than expected. Yet part of me can't help but wonder how this is going to affect him when he finds out i've been lying about who he really is too…


	9. Chapter 9

-Jace's POV-

After training with Clary I disappear for the rest of the day, I just needed some time to think and I think she understands that. This little redheaded girl is supposed to be my equal, she is the only other agent who is equal to my skill.. How is it that I couldn't tell she was an agent? Does that mean I'm getting soft? Am I slacking? Why wouldn't Maryse just tell me... Are there more secrets? Who even am I at this point? Am I pissed that Clary lied? Or am I extremely turned on? I don't even know anymore. By the time I head home it's been probably only an hour since clary and I split up.

-Clary's POV-

After Jace left I decided I needed to call a "family meeting" when I got back to the apartment. So, everyone now sat in a circle and I finally spoke up after a few minutes. "Should we tell Jace he's a Herondale?" Jon spoke up first.

"No not until we talk to Mama Lightwood. Maybe there's a reason he doesn't know." I reply before Izzy speaks up.

"I say we call over the other Herondale boy you mentioned." Alec nodded in agreement.

"I know some of why he doesn't know..." Izzy and Alec look at me confused. And now I feel bad for not telling them sooner. "when I was in LA with Jace, I found out... Lucian Greymarks sister, Amatis, was Stephan Herondale's first wife.. And together they had a set of twins... Cecily and... William Herondale." Alec's jaw drops. Everyone just assumed William had no relation, but having the same last name as someone else was fairly common in the world now so it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait. So Jace has a Half Brother and Sister, and his Half-brother is also an agent with us?" I nod.

"And none of them know the truth... not even Stephan knew of the twins. Amatis was just barely pregnant with them when Stephan left her for Celine. Will doesn't know of his sibling, I wouldn't be surprised if Amatis only just found out about Jace when I told Luke who he was, when we were in LA. I'll call Will over and see what he knows before we talk about telling Jace." They all nod as I get up and walk into my bedroom calling will over.

-Time Jump-

When Will arrives, it's been about an hour since Jace and I split up after training, we are all sat in the Living Room talking "Will did you know your father had another child after he ended things with your mother?" It was Alec who spoke first about the topic.

"No- No I didn't" you could just tell how shocked he was. "Do you know who this other sibling is? Is it a boy? A Girl? Do you know anything?" he rambled, clearly wanting answers.

"Will," I move over and sit next to him, I grab his hand, I've known this boy for years and I've never seen him so broken, he looks so useless... "you have a younger half-brother." Everyone is so engrossed in the conversation with Will that we all missed Jace enter the house. "Will do you remember Jace Wayland from the institute?" He nods and his eyes widen.

"My Half-Brother. Is Jace Wayland." Will stands up and grabs me throwing me over his shoulder before carrying me to the kitchen. "Clare-Bear. Tell me the truth before I murder someone. Did you know Jace was my brother, Half or not, before you started dating him?" Damn I have never hated myself more for telling this boy so much. He's basically a second older brother to me.

"I knew before we made it official, but I didn't know until I pieced things together in front of Luke, which by that point Jace and I had already start flirting and sharing a bed, as well as a few drunken kisses." I sigh, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

"do you think he should know he's a Herondale? Should he know he has siblings. What the fuck do I do?" I was about to cry at this point, Will pulled me into a hug.

"Clare, I have the feeling he doesn't know for my safety. It would be weird if we had the same last name and were constantly together, the Circle would catch on. He'll understand. Hell, I understand. I'd do anything for Cecily, even if it meant never having known her. And when the time comes, I'd love to accept him as my brother. But if it's not safe.. I can't allow you to put Cecily's life in danger. I'm safe because of my training. But she can't defend herself. She doesn't even know what I do for a living.. Clare I can't let anything happen to her."

"I know.. God I know.. Will I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, you know that. After mom and dad died you helped me with so much, even she helped me, you two are like family to me. You know that." He laughed before responding.

"keep it up with my little brother and we will be family."

"I don't see how I missed that he was a Herondale when I first met him, your both cocky assholes."

"We must get it from Stephan then."

"I wonder if you share that fear of ducks." I smirk knowing I need to find out now. And his face is full of disgust.

"Just wait until I leave before you test it out you demonic little shit. Come on I need to get back to Jem and Tessa before they kill each other. They were playing some video game he's been trying to teach her before I left, and knowing her, she's gonna lose and throw a book at him or something."

"Damn Herondale, you sure know how to pick 'em"

"I think it has to be a Herondale thing, seeing as Jace picked you." I smack his arm hard.

"Asshole! I am pretty damn amazing!" And he rolled his eyes.

"Look your sounding like a Herondale already. Clarissa Adele Herondale. Has a nice ring to it!" He laughed and started walking back into the living room. I was just about to follow him when I decided to grab a bottle of water when out of nowhere Jace grabs me, covering my mouth and drags me to our bedroom. Once in our bedroom he uncovers my mouth.

"What the hell Jace!"

"I have siblings? I'm not really a Wayland? Who the hell am I Clary! Tell me everything. Now!" He looks pissed... how did he know? Where was he? How did he hear us?

"Jace where were you hiding?" I ask nervously, pissed at myself for not spotting him.

"next time learn to listen for the front door opening. I was in the kitchen when the whole group was talking, then you and whatever that guys name is, mind you apparently, he's my brother, were coming in so I ducked into the pantry. You have 5 minutes to explain or I'm gone."

"Okay. Okay." I hold my hands up to show I was going to explain all I knew. "you were born Jonathan Christopher Herondale, Son of Stephen and Celine Herondale. Will and his twin sister Cecily are the children of Stephen and Amatis Herondale, your father's first wife. When the circle killed your parents, you were moved to your godfathers care, Michael Wayland. Mind you, you were meant to keep your name, but Michael found out that Stephen had two children he had no clue existed, and in order to keep that information from getting to the circle, you were 6 at the time, so randomly changing your name was kinda hard to get you used to. But Michael did it in order to keep the circle from finding out there were two other Herondales that they could torment, mainly because you were their main target, Hodge knows you're a Herondale, and believes you are the only Herondale left, Will and Cecily do use the name, but in all public records they go by Garroway which is what both Amatis and Lucian changed their names to after leaving the circle. Oh, and there is also one thing Mama Lightwood gave me that I think you'll want to see... I know it made me happy to see..." I pulled a photo out of my pocket. "I've been holding onto it cause it's the only picture of us together that I have in my possession." I show him the picture, it's a picture of two-year-old Jace and a newborn me. I have a death grip on Jace's hand as my mother holds me and Jace sits beside her on the hospital bed.

"That's really us? Wait I was there when you were born?" I just nod slowly.

"yeah that's us.. And apparently our parents were very close when we were younger. I think there more pictures of us from when we were little somewhere in my mother's things. We just need to go looking for them." He smiled lightly as he looked at the picture more.

"I can wait to meet my siblings until after the circle is stopped, but I'm not giving up on us. I hope you know that. Oh, and if I see any fucking ducks you will be sleeping on the couch." I smirk kinda mad that he heard that part and ruined my not so thought out yet plan.

"Fine. But only because you were so amazingly adorable as a child and I wouldn't mind having babies like that." I smirk and run out of our room and back to the living room, leaving him dumbfounded after what I just said.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace and I are now laying in bed, curled up together. "Go on a date with me, tomorrow night." He looks down at me as he waited for a response.

"Oh um, I have no idea what to wear." He laughed. "I'm serious I've never been on a date before."

"I'm sure Izzy would love to help." My eyes widen knowing I'm know doomed.

"Damn it can we just not tell Izzy about this? Or Magnus for that matter. I don't wanna be a life size Barbie for them."

"More like midget size but whatever floats your boat babe."

"If anything I'm fun sized not midget." My comment made him smirk and I knew he was thinking a dirty thought. I smack his arm.

"Ow what was that for?" he said as he faked hurt, rubbing his arm where i had smacked him.

"To shut you up."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"No but you were thinking it, you perv." He smirks again knowing I'm right.

"So is that a yes to the date, my fun sized beauty?"

"I guess so… what are we doing?"

"I'll tell Izzy so she knows how to dress you." He smirks and pulls me against his chest as he starts drifting off to sleep, and I stay up thinking about how much hell I'm in for tomorrow with Izzy and no doubt Magnus as well.

-Time Jump-

"Izzy! I look fine! No more makeup!" I yell at her as she is trying to add more blush to my already over the top look.

"Fine! Hold still. And close your eyes." I close my eyes and flinch as she sprays me in the face. "there all done. Let the setting spray dry before you get up and put your dress on." She walks over and pulls my dress and heels out of the closet. The dress is a strapless light green dress that stops a little above mid-thigh. My shoes are black strappy 5-inch heels. I quickly get dressed before looking at Izzy to make sure I look good.

"Good?" She nods before hugging me tightly.

"You look amazing Clary! Now go, make my brother happy tonight and have fun, you two deserve a night off from the mission, and I'll make sure no one here gets shot this time." We both laugh, we pull away and I grab my little black clutch purse before waving and heading out to the living room where all the guys are hanging out. I smirk at their reactions, Jace's jaw drops, Jon and Simon are both looking at him with their angry 'touch my baby sister and I'll kill you' looks. Magnus jumps over and runs over and grabs my hand and spins me around to look at my outfit.

"Goodness Clarissa you look flawless! It's only missing-" he gets cut off by everyone in the rooms shared reaction.

"NO!"

"What's wrong with a little-"

"Magnus you say that word and I swear Alec will need to be straight in order to keep dating you." Jon threatens him as Izzy and I laugh and Alec blushes before getting up and grabbing Magnus' hand dragging him to their bedroom. "Now, Jace, have her home before 1 AM or Simon and I will hunt you down, and remember we are 2/3's of the most skilled team at the Clave."

"Oh, Jonny we are only number one because of me. Without me at your side, you are merely mediocre." I smirk before grabbing Jace's hand and leading him to the front door. "Now, Bye boys. And Izzy keep your promise, I'd really rather not have to leave early to go to the hospital tonight. Love y'all!" We leave and walk out to the car. "thank you for tonight"

"The night hasn't even started yet, my love." Jace said, causing me to blush.

"I know but still, thank you for distracting me from the mission for one night." I say shyly, not used to being such a… girl… basically.

"I hope that we can do this more often once the mission is over."

"I'd love that, Jace." I smile and kiss him before getting in the car, allowing Jace to drive.

-Time Jump-

Jace and I ended up going out to a nice dinner and now we were heading towards Central Park for a walk. We are currently about half way there when I feel someone watching us. I squeeze Jace's hand and he looks down at me. "what's wrong babe?" I glance around before looking up at him.

"Someone watching us." I whisper in his ear as I stop walking to hug him. "This needs to look like we don't know. But I feel someone watching we need to get somewhere less populated." He kisses my cheek and nods. He grabs my hand again and we start walking. After a few steps he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist, his hand lands on my ass, I can only assume he came up with a plan to get out of the public eye. He leads me down an alleyway, and he pushes me against the brick wall, leaning down as if he was going to kiss my neck, but instead whispers to me.

"Just two horny kids, am I right?" He chuckles lightly and kisses my neck as he slips his hand slightly up the side of my leg and under my dress, to where I kept my knife hidden. He pulls it out before whispering to me again. "Let's hope it's only one, yours is a little easier to slip out than mine." He grabs my hand and places it on his inner thigh, where potentially his dick would be but I only feel a gun attached to his thigh. I whisper back.

"I got it, hopefully they will try to interrupt mid-show." I slide down to my knees and looks up at him before undoing his pants trying to make this look real. I place a kiss on his dick over his boxers. Just then I hear someone enter the alley way. I pull his gun out quickly and redid his pant button as I see two men running towards us, they must not see the weapons.

"Look who we have here Blackwell." The one man says at the stop near us. Jace now lunges at the man who just spoke which leaves Blackwell and me to fight it out. He has a knife and I a gun, knowing that it would draw to much attention, I decide to use it as a last resort. Blackwell and I are fighting when Jace yelps lightly and I get distracted, which will be my downfall. Jace now back to fighting and I return my attention to Blackwell, but it was too late, he digs his knife into my stomach, and I gasp in pain, trying my hardest not to scream. Jace used the anger he now had to kill the other man and lunge at Blackwell. He quickly stabbing Blackwell in the throat, he made sure the stab to the throat killed him before rushing over to me.

"Clare?! Hey hey keep yourself up okay? I know you can do it." He says to me as my eyes start to flutter shut.

"J-jace. I'm gonna black out..." I mumble, knowing the feeling from past injuries. He grunted as he pulled out his phone quickly calling Maryse, or at least that's what I assume.

"Hey I need help now. " he stops talking for a moment. "JUST GET ME AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW MARYSE. I'LL EXPLAIN LATER." That was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

I can hear beeping as I start to stir, my eyes flutter open and I look around, I see Jace over by the window. "Tell me he's dead." I mumble as I laugh lightly. Jace turns around and all but runs to me.

"Holy shit your awake. And yes, they are both dead." He leans down and kisses my lightly. "God don't ever scare me like that. Why didn't you just shoot him!"

"I didn't want to draw any extra attention! What if there were more nearby! I don't know about you but I'd only have so many shots and you only had a knife. It doesn't matter how good we are, we could only handle so much without having civilians witness a huge murder fest in one way or another."

"God, next time just shoot the bastard.. I don't know what I would have done had I lost you. Your just lucky that he didn't hit anything life threatening. The only reason you were out for so long was due to blood loss."

"Wait how long was I out?"

"it's been like two weeks Clare. I mean, they did induce the Coma to give you time to heal but still, they figured you'd be on bed rest for a while so might as well let you sleep than be bored out of your mind. Jon had to sign off on it though."

"Damn it Jon. Where is everyone anyways?"

"Shit they're in the waiting room I should probably go get them. The doctor wouldn't let all of us be in here and since I was with you when it happened Jon was okay with me being the one in here. I'll be right back." He walks out and is gone for a few minutes before he returns with the whole group. Izzy runs over to me crying as she hugs me tightly.

"Ow okay Iz I'm still sore." She let go and smacked my arm.

"Do I have to make you promise next time? I kept the boys safe yet you go off and end up getting hurt!"

"Iz I didn't know this would happen, I didn't wanna draw any extra attention to us, and Jace took my knife and I took the gun, but I didn't wanna use it, cause it would draw a crowd that we couldn't risk, we already had to come up with a plan to get out of the public eye. I'm just glad I had that feeling of being watched, and was capable of telling Jace, although his plan could have been a bit better and next time bring a knife too, and make it easier to get ahold of. Asshat." Jon looked at me confused.

"Where was his gun hidden?" He must have started to think of different places, and clearly became angry from those ideas.

"Jon chill the fuck out. We were just lucky that the location of it went along with the show we were putting on. Now, when the fuck can I go home!"

"I just need to go sign the release papers, you'll need to take it easy for a few days but other than that you should be ready to go for the meeting we have with Maryse, she planned it for two weeks from now." Jon stood up to go find the doctor.

"Good, now go sign that shit so I can go home and cuddle my boyfriend and watch movies." I smile as Jace and he leans down and kisses me lightly.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." Jon and Simon both pretended to gag before leaving the room.

"I ship it." Izzy laughed out and Magnus nodded his agreement.

"oh, shut up." Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus' hand leaving the room, Izzy following suit.

"Let's get you dressed, my love." Jace said as he came over to help me up.

-Time Jump-

It's time for the meeting with Maryse, and none of us know what the fuck is going on. All 7 of us are waiting outside of Maryse's office when she calls us in. "Damn it, why did I trust them to be on time." Maryse grabbed her know and dialed a number. "Where are you 3 at." She sighed "It doesn't take 10 minutes to walk to my office from the dorms." She rolled her eyes "Just get here now." She hung up and looked at us. "you all, plus the 3 who are late will be the main team for this mission, all other agents will be there, but it will be you 10 will be the team who will be taking the most risk." Just then the door opened up and Will, Jem and Tessa walked in.

"Will!" I yelled and jumped up to hug him.

"Nice of you to join us Agents Herondale, Carstairs, and Grey. It's time to discuss the mission, Clarissa you can resume this afterwards." I nodded and took my seat beside Jace again. And felt Wills hand rest on my shoulder. I look up at him and smile. "So, we will be planning a Ball." Izzy Squealed. "Isabelle! Calm yourself! This is a mission!" She looked down at her hands mumbling an apology. "Now. Most of you in this room are Children of the Circle and you know it. Or you are in relation of some sort to a child of the circle. Magnus, Simon, Jem, and Tessa, you are all not directly related to the founding members. Though you are all in relation to someone who is. Rather through our Parabatai connection Simon, Yours to Clarissa. Jem yours to William. Tessa your connection is to William as well, due to your relationship. Then there is Magnus.. You know your relationship." She looked uncomfortable, and I know she doesn't mind that Alec is gay, but I think she's just not used to seeing her son's partner. And Magnus just nodded. "Now back to the ball. We will plan it out, and seeing as you all will be getting awarded for your years in the program as well as being our top 3 teams and Magnus our top weapon designer. We hope this will be bait enough to bring Starkweather out of the woodwork. And it will be your job to take him out." Everyone nods but me, I lightly bite on my bottom lip before speaking up.

"What if Luke was right." I look sadly at Maryse.

"About what? What did he tell you?" Jon looked at me. I glance at Maryse and she nods.

"Luke believes... he believes Starkweather isn't the ring leader. And what if he's right and we don't even know who we are dealing with?"

"well we all know who it can't be. We know which founders are dead and which ones are on our side. Both Morgensterns are dead, Both Herondales are dead, One Lightwood is dead the other is our leader, The Greymarks or well Luke and Amatis are on our side. Wayland is dead, and I don't think I've ever heard anything of his wife, she was kept in the dark, she died not long after her son was born. And anyone else involved in the circle were later recruited, well besides Starkweather he was also a founder, but he never married or had children." Alec spoke and looked at his mother to make sure she confirmed all of the information.

"Luke said if you didn't see the body don't believe their really dead, though. Whose bodies were seen after death, and we can 100% confirm that they are for sure dead. I want no surprises." I look around to see who answers.

"the only one's I saw the bodies of were Celine and Jocelyn." Maryse spoke up.

"You didn't see your husband's body?" Simon question, and clearly everyone was shocked.

"No, he died alongside his Parabatai. Michael Wayland. I watched them die, but I couldn't stay long enough to see what they did with the bodies, and I never knew anything of Valentine's death nor Stephen's."

"We were little when dad died." I spoke up, my father was my hero when I was little. "but Jon and I were there when he died. But much like you, we didn't see his body afterwards. Jon tried to keep me away from him but.. He died in my arms and then mom got us out of there as soon as it was safe." Jon nodded that what I was saying was true.

"So the only surprises we could come across is that two of us who thought father dearest was dead, were wrong. Whether it be Alec and Izzy, Jon and Clary, or Will and Jace." Simon spoke up, not realizing that some people in the room don't know of the relation.

"Will and Jace?" Tessa Spoke before Jem did.

"Will's only sibling is Cece." And Jace and Will looked unsure of how to respond, until Will noticed Jace wasn't shocked.

"Clary... you told him!? You said you wouldn't!" Will yelled at me.

"She didn't tell me, well she did but so did you. For agents neither of you checked your surroundings very well." Jace sighed.

"So your brothers?" Tessa asked quietly.

"Half-Brothers but yes." Will looked a Jace before looking over at his team.

"wait until Cece finds out you didn't tell her" Jem laughed. "I'm going to need some popcorn for that conversation."

"Oh shut up Jem, I didn't know until a few weeks ago when Clare asked me to come over."

"Clary how did you find out?" Maryse asked.

"I kinda just pieced it all together. I realized that Amatis was married to Stephen and split before Amatis found out she was pregnant with the twins. And due to that it was possible for the children she had to stay hidden from the circle, because her divorce was also her leaving from the Circle. And if Jace had stayed a Herondale, it would be hard to not figure it out that Will was his family in some way. Only to have them talk and find out they were both the child of Stephen. So, in order to keep that from getting out after the death of Michael Waylands son, also named Jonathan, FYI we really don't need any more Jonathans in this world. Michael didn't let word out of the death of his son, and Jace took his place. Even though Jace was only his God Son. But when Michael died, and you took over care for your husbands parabatai, you didn't want to risk telling him the truth because by this time the only people who knew Will was a Herondale was the Clave. Outside of the Clave he was known as William Garroway, which is the name Both Amatis and Luke took after their leaving from the Circle. And there was also no record from Stephen and Celine's son. Though I kinda went to the supposed grave of Michael, and right beside him was the graves of his wife and son. So, I just figured, Missing Herondale boy? And Dead Wayland boy, and Jace is supposed to be said dead Wayland boy. It's not hard to figure it out." I shrug as if it's just common knowledge even though everyone else just looks shocked and confused.

"Okay, well you have your mission, go plan or whatever it is you kids do, just get out of here. I will be sending out the invites to the Ball in the mail, they should all arrive the same day. Keep an eye out for any missing or tampered with letters. Maybe that can help us decide who's at higher risk or who might not really be dead. Dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12

We got our invited and the only one missing was Simons, which made no sense to any of us, seeing as he wasn't a target, but I think everyone knows that it means I'm the target. He's my parabatai, he's my partner in crime, we took the oath, if I die, he disappears, same for the other way around. This 'connection' is something many refuse to have because it means giving up your life when your best friend dies, and furthermore losing your whole life as well as your best friend. But those who have someone in their lives like I have with Simon, it's worth it in a sense. I couldn't imagine if they tried splitting us up. That's the main reason people do this connection. Or at least I think that's why me and Simon did, they already couldn't split Jon and I due to us being siblings so our team is now a set-in stone thing. Just like Alec and Jace are parabatai and Alec and Izzy are siblings. As for Will and Jem, another set of Parabatai, Tessa's sexual relationship with will causes their team to stay together.

Today was going to be a long day... Izzy and Magnus are dragging me out to go dress shopping for the ball this weekend. Maybe if I disappear for the day they won't remember. No, that won't work, knowing Izzy she will hunt my ass down and drag me kicking and screaming.. I am dreading getting out of bed. I feel Jace's arm on my waist as I turn around in his arms and smile seeing he's still asleep. I gently poke his cheek and he stirred a bit as he awoke. "mmm good morning my love." He mumbled in his sexy sleepy voice. And it makes me smile even brighter.

"Today is going to be the death of me" I whine as I hide my face in his chest, I feel it start to vibrate as he laughs. "don't laugh at my misery, you big loser." I bite his chest latching on.

"Ow you baby piranha, stop that." He lightly smacks the top of my head until I release, giggling as he smirks and moves to hover over me, pinning me to the bed. "you're lucky you're a cute little piranha or else I'd make you go sleep with your brother from now on."

"Oh, shut up you know you love me just as much as I love you" I smile as I'm giggling, but he pulls away looking kind of shocked. Oh shit. What did I do wrong. My smile falls to a frown and I look at him but he just gets up from bed and pulls a shirt on before leaving our bedroom. "Jace." I kind of yell to him trying to get him to come back, but he's gone. I sigh before pulling his pillow over my face and screaming at the top of my lungs.

-Time Jump-

I've been out shopping now for about 2 hours and Izzy has made me try on at least 60 dresses. Jace still hasn't answered my calls or texts, and it's starting to piss me off. It's been about 4 hours since he basically ran away from me and I still don't even know what happened. "Biscuit what's wrong?" Magnus pulls me from my thoughts and I just shake my head.

"Clary come on tell us what happened? Was it Jace? Do I need to kick his ass?" Izzy commented, now sitting beside me while Magnus is on the other side.

"I don't even know what happened, one minute we were in bed playing around the next he was gone and now he hasn't responded to my messages in over 4 hours and I have no idea what I did..." I sigh and cover my face.

"well what was the last thing you said before he walked out?" Magnus asked me.

"Ummm something along the lines of 'you love me just as much as I-" and it finally hit me... I said I love you for the first time. "holy shit..."

"what?" Izzy and Magnus asked at the same time.

"He ran right after I said I loved him for the first time... Oh god! I scared him off! I told him I loved him and he doesn't feel the same!" There were tears building up in my eyes.

"Clary that boy does love you. When you were in that coma he didn't leave your side besides to go to the bathroom. And he wouldn't even leave your room." Magnus said.

"Yeah, he made Alec and I bring him food." Izzy added. "He's probably just overthinking like usual. Come on let's finish up quickly and get you home so you can hunt his ass down and make him talk." I nodded as we continued shopping.

-Time Jump-

We finally arrive home and it's just about 6 pm and I'm going on about 9 hours of not getting a response from Jace. When I walk in the door I quietly ask Alec where Jace is and he points to our bedroom, not the best place to hide from me, but he's probably not expecting me home for like 2 more hours. I quickly make my way to my bedroom and slip in the door silently and lock the door behind me, he seems to be asleep so I run over to the bed and jump on top of him. "wake the fuck up you prick we need to talk." I start shaking him, and he starts to flutter his eyes open.

"Ow, what the fuck Clary you might be tiny but that still hurts when you jump on me like that." I roll my eyes before leaning down, kissing him deeply. When I finally pull away he looks up at me confused.

"you're not allowed to ignore me ever again. I'm sorry I sprung that on you this morning it just kinda slipped out. I get it if you not ready to say it back, but it's true. I do love you and spending the past 9 hours without you even talking to me basically, killed me. So, no more, Okay?" He nodded before speaking.

"Clary it's not that I don't love you or that i'm not ready to say it, it's just that I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me, I mean I'm still trying to find a way to love myself again after finding out im not who I always thought I was. I just kind of panicked and needed to escape for a bit, mind you I spent 6 out of those 9 hours in the training room before coming back here to crash. I just needed some time to remember who I am and what matters to me, and I realized, I'm still me, just with a different last name, and a girl who I can call my own. A girl that I love very much and I don't think I could live without. Clarissa Morgenstern, I love you, and I will love you until the day I die, and if there is a life after that, I'll love you then." I smile before quickly hugging him, and he hugs me back. "you're still a cute little piranha." That made me laugh and bite him lightly before pulling away and kissing him deeply.

"I love you Jace Herondale." I smile before kissing him again.


	13. Chapter 13

I walk down the hallway with Izzy and Magnus to the rest of the group. Magnus was in a dark purple glittery suit and Izzy was in a powder blue strapless ball gown. Mine was a white lace mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline, my hair was pulled up in an elegant bun. We all walked over to are partners, Izzy and Simon had finally gotten together about a week ago. "you look so beautiful, my love." Jace whispered in my ear, causing me to blush lightly.

"you cleaned up pretty nicely yourself." I smile as I look over his mostly black suit, the only other color was the white vest he had on under his jacket. I then look over to the rest of the group and notice Jon's date isn't here. "Jonny where's your date?"

"She said she'd meet us there." He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. Jon hadn't told any of us who his date was and I'm starting to think she really exist.

"okay well, does everyone else have everything they need, we don't need anyone getting hurt because they don't have the right weapons." Everyone thinks over what they have and where it is before nodding. "Good let's go, the Limo is downstairs."

-Time Jump-

We all walk in together, our partners to our side. We quickly make our way over to Maryse and Jon seems to have slipped away to find his date. Everything seems to be going swimmingly for about an hour. Jace and I are slow dancing and it's been about an hour since I've seen Jon. "I love you." Jace whispered in my ear. I giggled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I love you too." He smiled back at me. "Have you seen Jon?" He shook his head

"Nope not since we got here. He's probably off making out with his date until they arrive." I nodded.

"yeah you're probably right. I'm just overreacting... what if something happened? What if they snuck in and took him.."

"Clare-" Jace gets cut off as a small blond girl with brown eyes walked up to us.

"Clarissa! Have you seen your brother?!" She looked at me, clearly worried.

"Um no? I haven't seen him in about an hour.." I look over her before continuing. "I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know my brother?"

"he's my date tonight. I didn't think he would stand me up, so I figured I'd come ask you. But clearly he's here.. Where the hell could he be! Oh I'm Je-" she was cut off by the doors at the front entrance to the ballroom flying open.

"Show time.. Jon will have to wait.." I see the group of people walk in, all wearing blood red gear and my jaw dropped when the leader walked in and it wasn't Hodge. It wasn't someone we had ever thought possible. How... "you are supposed to be dead." I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Jace had gripped onto my hand. He started to pull me away from the front of the cluster of other clave agents. Jace tugged me into another room and he placed his hands on my cheeks as my eyes filled with tears. "he.. He died in my arms.." And that's when it really hit me, daddy dearest isn't as dead as I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Clare... let everyone else deal with the circle for now. We need to go find Jon. If we are right about their plan to take the children to replace the parents we need to find him, he could need our help. He's a target for death, not kidnap like we are." Jace spoke softly as I nod knowing he's right.

"yeah.. Let's go." I take his hand and he leads me through the hotel we rented out for the ball. We search for about 30 minutes by the time we finally hear shouting and a fight going down. We bump into the girl who said she was Jon's date when we get to the outside of the door. "good at least it will be 3 or 4 vs whoever is in there with him. I never did get your name."

"Jessamine. Jessamine Lovelace. Now let's go save my boyfriend." Wait. Boyfriend... um I guess this is a conversation for later..

"Let's do this." Jessamine and I back up as Jace kicks the door open and we all rush in seeing that we just missed the fight and Hodge Starkweather was on the ground dead, or at least close to it. And Jon was leaning against a wall, injured. Jace goes to Starkweather to make sure he can't surprise us as Jessamine and I make our way over to Jon. He has a few cuts and bruises on his arms and he as a knife stuck in his thigh. "Jonny can you move?" He attempts to stand up straight but his leg collapses under him and he falls to the ground, yelping in pain. Jessamine pulls his head into her lap and looks over at me.

"As long as Hodge is dead I can handle this. I'll do what I can to patch him up until a medic can get here. Go complete your Mission. One man down or not. This needs to be over." I nod in response as I lean over and kiss Jon's forehead.

"I love you, big brother. Please take care of him Jessamine, and we will be talking about this boyfriend thing later." I smirk before getting up and going over to Jace. "Is he dead?" Jace nodded and I pulled my knife out jabbing it into his skull. "Can never be to safe, we thought my dad was dead too.." I sigh before heading to the door. "Let's go kill my father.." I feel the tears coming into my eyes but I quickly shake it off as Jace and I start running down to the main room. We quickly find Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus and now it's time to find Valentine Morgenstern and put an end to this.

The team split up in groups of two, Alec and Magnus, Simon and Izzy, and Jace and I. we all had communication watches that Magnus designed for us so if anyone found Valentine we could call for backup as soon as possible. "I have no idea where to even start. This hotel is huge." I speak into my watch as Jace and I start heading to the roof. We are starting on the roof, while Simon and Izzy are starting in the middle and Alec and Magnus are starting in the bottom.

"Clare just chill out, and focus. We need to get this done in order to take Valentine out." I heard Simon speak back to me. "Get this done so we can get back to Jon. Let us know if you find anything. Love you."

"Love you too Si." I look over and see Jace, we have finally reached the roof. He pulls the door open and we both pull out our guns as we walk out onto the roof. "I didn't realize how big this roof would be. It's going to take fo-" I get cut off by the sound of two people arguing. We rush over and stay hidden as we try to see what's going on. After what we see we both know we need to act fast. I mumble to Jace to go call for backup. I think quickly before I show myself to Valentine. "Daddy..." Both Valentine and the woman that was with him looked at me. I can see he's still smirking as I look closer, I had already seen the gun pointed at the woman's head but I never saw who it was until now. Maryse. "Leave her alone Daddy. You don't need to hurt her."

"Oh, but I do my dear Clarissa. She is no longer loyal to the cause. And I need to make her suffer as well as make her daughter suffer, then Isabelle will be more likely to join me, due to the Clave kicking her out after he mental stability finally breaks. Losing Robert was one thing, But now she will also lose Maryse. Then she will go home to find out little Maxwell is also dead." At this point I was glad that Jace has slipped away to call for backup, he didn't need to know that Max was dead.

"Daddy stop.. Please. I'll do anything!" I begged him, knowing that if I don't finish this now, everyone else could end up hurt or dead.

"Oh, Clarissa, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." He smirked and I knew I had one chance to kill him. I slowly start to walk over to him. "good girl. I always knew you would be a more obedient version of Jocelyn." His comment made me freeze up, and it ruined my plan. It was too late. I lost my chance to kill him. I felt the darkness take over, and I know I'm a goner.

-Jace's POV-

I had only slipped around the corner to call for help, but after Informing Simon and Alec that we needed the up here I was ambushed my two circle members. It took about 10 minutes of holding them off before the rest of the team showed up and helped kill them. We rushed over to where I had left Clary, just in time to see Valentine flying away on a helicopter, smirking as he waved at us. Izzy and Alec were the first to notice the woman on the ground. But Simon and I noticed that Clary was missing. Alec pulls my attention off of where Clary could be.

"JACE!" I run over and see who they are surrounding, Maryse.

"Maryse? What happened?" I kneeled down next to her.

"Oh, my babies!" She's now balling her eyes out. "Clary traded herself for my life... Oh babies.. The things he said.. I- oh no..."

"Mom what happened? What did he say?" Izzy spoke softly not trying to startle her mother more.

"Baby.. He- He said.. Max..." She was still continuing to cry.

"What about Max!" Alec not caring about keeping his voice down basically screamed.

"Alec." I warned him to calm down a bit.

"He said.. He said he's dead." She broke down completely and balled her eyes out gripping onto Izzy desperately. Izzy followed not long after. And Simon rushed over to hold her as she cried. Alec stood up and stumbled over to Magnus before collapsing in his arms. I stand there for a moment before turning and walking to the door the leads back into the building.

I rushed through the building, getting back to Jon is what I needed to do. I quickly enter the room and Jon looks up, he must have noticed Clary was missing. "Jon..." And he did nothing to hide his pain now.

"What happened.." Jon choked back a sob before looking up at me again.

"She gave herself up in order to save Maryse. She told me to go call for backup while she distracted him. I got ambushed by some guys and by the time back up got there, and we got to where I had left Clary, all I saw was Valentine in a helicopter with a smirk on his face.. Maryse told us what happened.. Jon.. He killed Max." With that Jessamine started crying, she hadn't know Max but I guess the thought of someone dying just broke her. "So lets get your ass up and to the hospital so we can go save my girl. I don't think I can do this without you." I reach down and offer him one hand and Jessamine the other in order to help them up.

"I guess we have some ass to kick Herondale. Let's go get my baby sister back from my sick, twisted, bastard of a father." Jon said as he stood up, leaning against me and Jessamine as we walked out to the outside of the hotel, and load him up into one of the ambulance's the Clave had on stand by.


	15. Chapter 15

-Jace's POV-

It's been about a week since we lost clary, Simon has been doing everything he can to track her using both her watch and the tracking chip all agents are equipped with upon passing their exams. He's so far had no luck but that doesn't stop Jon and I from looking. He's still pretty beat up but he's not letting it stop him. We can't seem to find anything linking Valentine or the circle to any helicopter's in the state, so our only hope now is Simon and Izzy. Hopefully they find something.

-Clary's POV-

I have to trust Jace will find me. I have to trust Simon will be able to track me. I woke up in this cell about an hour ago and I have no idea how long I've been here, has it been minutes? Hours? Days? Hell, even weeks? I'm not sure how bad this is going to get for me. Just then the door opens and Valentine walks in. "Good your up, I'm glad you get to be awake for this." Two more men enter the room, each on grabbing an arm and lifting me up and dragged me along behind Valentine as he walked to another room. "String her up." Was all he said before I was chain up, hanging from the ceiling, just dangling. The other men left Valentine and I alone, and I knew what was coming for me.

He spent hours beating me before he finally come over and pulled out a knife from his back pocket as he slowly started cutting my dress off, I was far too tired to really fight back, but it didn't stop me from thrashing around, but that only lead to me being slapped as he walked away from me. I felt my chest tighten as I'm unsure of what's to come next, only to have my question answered as I hear and feel the whip cracking against the skin of my back. Even after the hour of being beaten I hadn't shed a single tear, but now, after one lash of the whip I can't hold back the tears. I break down and all I can do is pray that Jace and the team find me soon.

After about 30 lashes Valentine finally stops and he leaves me hanging there, my bare back covered in cuts, now dripping blood from both my face and back. Bruises and cuts covered my body, and the door swung open to reveal the two men again, as well as a woman. The men pulled me down and one of them threw me over their shoulder, and I take note of his hands, one placed on my ass holding me still while the other came up between my legs; only my spanx separating his hand from my vagina; most likely more for his own pleasure, but also to attempt to paralyze me in fear, which it did. I couldn't believe my father would allow this, I couldn't believe that man was my father. He's not the man I was raised by, he's not my daddy... that was not the man I grew up loving. Something changed him, hell he faked his own death and left his family.

-Jon's POV-

I'm currently just chilling in my bedroom with Jessamine, Jace has been forcing me to relax more since I'm still injured. Jessamine has been taking care of me but I'm so ready to find my baby sister. "Jon we're gonna find her." Jessamine spoke softly. I only nod and pull her close to me, and she curls up against my chest as we cuddle for a few hours, falling asleep. A few hours after falling asleep I hear my phone ringing, Jessamine sits up and grabs it handing it to me.

"Hello?" I hear Jace let out a sigh of relief.

"We got a location, Brother." We had gotten used to calling one another brother just due to our closeness and the fact that he once told me if we got clary back he'd be asking her to marry him.

"Let's go get my baby sister back then." I see Jessamine perk up and quickly hopped off the bed and rush to get ready, and grab my things tossing them to me as I finish up my conversation with Jace. By the time I hang up I'm surrounded by my gear. I quickly get ready and grab Jess' hand. "Lets go babe, we've got a man to kill and a sister to rescue."

"Don't forget that man is also your dad." She looked at me sadly.

"My dad died, and all that's left now is a monster. My sister is all that matters."

"Then let's go kick some fucking ass." She smirked at me as we left to go meet the rest of the team.


	16. Chapter 16

I've always told people that suicide is not the answer to all of your problems. Until it became the answer to mine. I'm unsure of how long I've been here or how much longer I will need to wait in order to be safe. I already know what lies Valentine plans to tell me when he beats me again later today, but I slowly have found myself believing those lies, believing these people who pretend they know me and my friends better than I do. My anxiety and depression have been eating me alive, and I also know even after I'm free I know I will be anxious and depressed for some time but I know I will be able to overcome it. So, for now, Suicide may be an answer to my problems, but it will not be the answer I choose, I will fight for those I love. I just need to find a way.

-Jace's POV-

Jon, Jessamine and I are leading the group, we took 3 different cars just in case shit goes down and we need to get people off our rear ends. So, it's the three of us, then Alec and Magnus and Simon and Izzy. "you two ready for this?" I look over at Jon and Jessamine before focusing back on the road. They both respond at the same time.

"Yes."

"then let's get this show on the road." I smile over at Jon. I'm glad we've gotten close this past 2 weeks since Clary went MIA, I think he's the only reason I haven't gone out and gotten myself killed, and I think that goes both ways. After about 30 minutes of driving we pull up to the warehouse Simon and Izzy had tracked Clary too, we only had one bump in the road but between Alec and Izzy they took the threat out pretty quickly while Simon and Magnus drove them away from the threat but still kept up with us. Jon, Jessamine and I got out of the car and met up with the rest of the group at the main entrance. It didn't take long for us to break in, but that's where the fun starts. All hell breaks loose.

-Clary's POV-

I am awoken by the sounds in the hallway, it sounds like now it my chance. During the past week I've been attempting to find a way out of here and I think I had finally found a way to get the door open. I managed to get a spring out of the mattress in my room, I use it to attempt to pick the lock on the door, the door could be locked from both sides due to the men coming into my room late at night. Valentine didn't want to risk me getting out at any point. It takes me about 10 minutes to pick the lock on my door, but as soon as I get it open I can see Valentine walking down the hall to my room. I smirk at him as he clearly looks pissed that I got out. "Hi Daddy."

"Clarissa, what are you doing outside of your cell." Damn he sounds pissed.

"Well daddy, I heard all the commotion going on and decided I wanted to know what was going on, is that a problem, Daddy?" I keep calling him daddy, only because I hope to keep him distracted, and it seems to be working. "I'm sorry I've been so bad. I'll try to be better." His face softens maybe he will fall for it. I smile sweetly as I move over towards him and gently kiss him on the cheek, "is there anything I can do to help, daddy?" I bat my lashes as I look at him, attempting to look innocent and sincere.

"I knew you'd be persuaded sooner or later, I'm glad I have at least some of my family back." He smiled and I hugged him, out of the corner of my eye I see Jace round the corner and I plead to him with my eyes, hoping he gets what's going on. I pulled away and looked up at Valentine.

"Daddy what's going on anyways, it sounded like there was a fight breaking out, I was so worried." I see Jace pull out a dagger, and Valentine rubs his hand over his face and I use that moment to give Jace a look hoping he'd take Valentine out finally, and he gets it and nods.

"Some men decided to try and finish a job they started a while ago, now come on Clarissa let's get you out of here, I don't need you getting hurt." He walks past me and starts walking down the hall farther towards an exit to the roof where he more than likely has a helicopter waiting. I look back at Jace and he point downward and I quickly duck down as he throws the knife down the hall, and it lands in Valentines shoulder and he falls down before getting up again moments later, by then Jace has joined me and handed me a gun and knife.

"Sorry daddy, I had to keep you distracted. Because of you mom is dead, and Jon was injured. I can't allow you to live." He looks pissed again. I start walking over to him, and I hear movement behind me, I can only assume it's the rest of the team. "Why daddy.. I held you as you supposedly died.. Why did you let them hurt me. You beat me, whipped me, and allowed men to do horrible thing to me.. Why." I'm now stood in front of him and I'm holding my knife against his throat.

"I knew if I didn't break you, you wouldn't comply. You are far to in love with the Wayland boy back there." I laugh lightly before I lightly dig the knife into his neck, cutting him, but not enough to kill him.

"Daddy, at least I know how to love someone. I'd happily become a Herondale tomorrow." Valentine looks at me confused.

"Herondale? There are no Herondale children." I smirk.

"That's where you're wrong daddy. There's actually 3, but this time I'm going to make sure you don't live long enough for it to matter."


	17. Chapter17

It's been a long time coming. A year ago, I never thought I'd be here. Tomorrow marks the one-year anniversary since my father died. So many people were injured, but only one death. Valentine. Part of me wishes that things had gone differently but my family was at stake. My team grew the moment we were assigned the mission. It used to just be Jon, Simon, Magnus and I, but now our little family has gone from 4 to 8. Jace, Izzy and Alec became permanent members of our team the day after Valentine died, and Jessamine followed shortly after. Mainly because Jon popped the question, only to be told he'd be a father. I guess during the time Jon was injured they spent a lot of time together, if you catch my drift. They just welcomed a beautiful little girl into this world, naming her Remi Joslyn Morgenstern, they wanted to tribute our mother, but still wanted some uniqueness to her name so they changed the spelling even though it's pronounced exactly the same.

About a month ago the pair finally tied the knot and got married. Remi is 2 months old, and it turns our Jon had been seeing Jessamine for months without telling anyone. Trust me I ripped that boy a new asshole for not telling me. But we also have another wedding coming up here shortly. My own.

Jace ended up keeping his word when he told Jon he'd propose to me after they saved me. And it was the most amazing thing I ever experienced. When he first asked me, it was moments after I had ended my father's life. He ran over to me, bleeding out of his shoulder from a bullet wound mind you, and hugged me so tightly I thought he might break me and he whispered into my ear "Marry me?" And I thought he was joking and just laughed it off before kissing him. Only to be surprised a week later when I came home from my debriefing and therapy/hospitalization to help get over what all happened to me while I was taken. I had promised I was fine but no one believed me, I may be tiny but I knew I had people at home waiting for me and that kept me going, that and I think killing my father helped a lot, damn that sounds horrible but oh well. Back to the proposal.

I hate that I need to be debriefed, no one needs to worry about what I went though there, i'm over it already. I just want to get home to Jace. I walk in the house and see all the lights off but the place is lit up by candles. I look around and see Jace standing there in a pair of black jeans and a white button up, with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. "What's all this babe? I was really hoping to just come home and cuddle some." I pout and walk over to him, just as I'm about to hug him he smiles and places his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I look at him confused before I watch him get down on one knee. My hand goes to my mouth as he pulls out a little blue box and opens it up to show me a gorgeous diamond halo ring.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I almost lost you a week ago, and that feeling just about killed me. If it weren't for Jon it probably would have killed me, and him. I never want to feel that way again, I never want to be afraid I'm going to lose you, or be afraid that I lost you without you knowing exactly how I feel. Clare, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, going on missions with you, start a family with you. I want all of your fucked-up baggage, I want to be the one you lean on when the world gets to be too much for your shoulders to bare alone. I want the ups and downs, everything. You are my life, and I want to spend the rest of mine with you. Please, will you make me the happiest man on earth, hell in the universe and marry me? I really don't want to have to ask you a third time.." He laughed nervously.

"Jace had I known you were serious when you asked me a week ago I would have given you the same answer. Hell yes I'll marry you!" I sit down on the knee he has propped up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him deeply. He pulls away moments later and slides the ring on my finger. "God, I love you so much." I kiss him again and he mumbles a response against my lips.

"I love you too, forever and always."

I have never been happier than in that moment right there. He made me the happiest woman in existence and I don't know what I'd do without him he will always be my partner in crime from now on, my one and only. If it was up to me we'd already be married. Hell, we would have gone and gotten married that night, but of course Izzy helped Jace pick the ring so she had already start planning the wedding and she didn't give me the choice, which is why almost a year later we still aren't married, and won't be for a few more months. But we have the rest of our lives to be married, its only 2 months away.

Far enough away that I won't be showing too much, I haven't told anyone yet but I'm currently 3 weeks pregnant and that's why I'm calling a 'family meeting'. Everyone start coming into the living room and sitting down, it's now or never.

"What's going on Clare?" Jon speaks up first. I smile before getting up and walking over to Jace, knowing I need to tell him first, but letting everyone see his reaction will just make this so much better. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." I see his eyes widen and his smile stretch from ear to ear.

"Really?" He all but screams and I only have time to nod before he lifts me up off the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Care to share with the rest of the class, children?" It was Magnus that spoke up now.

"Jace would you like to share?" I smile and kiss his cheek and he nods.

"I'm.. I'm gonna be a dad." And then all I hear is a very loud scream, shocker its coming from Izzy.

"I think we've got another mission people." I smile after speaking. "I know this will be a very hard mission, but at least we have each other and it's not a mission through the Clave. Our next mission: Learning to raise children and becoming the best damn family these kids could ever imagine." I said with a smirk.


End file.
